Genius
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Sakura iri dengan kejeniusan Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin mengalahkan pemuda itu. Ia pun berusaha belajar mati-matian. Bagaimanakah hasil dari usahanya itu? Akankah ia mengalahkan Sasuke? /Warning: OOC and Typos/
1. Chapter 1

**GENIUS**

Diclaimer

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to Matsukata Sakura

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC (Out of Character), Typo(s)

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading, minna~

Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang menatap sebuah papan pengumuman dengan wajah cemberut. Ada sebuah pengumuman peringkat murid-murid di Konoha High School (KHS). Meskipun ini hanya peringkat hasil Mid Semester, ia tetap menganggap itu sebagai hal penting.

Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker berdiri di belakang gadis itu. Ia menampakkan seringai tipisnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku." ucapnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"_Urusai. _Aku tidak kalah. Hanya ada selisih satu poin." kata gadis itu, Sakura, membela dirinya.

"Sudahlah. Kita lebih baik keluar dari kerumunan ini sekarang." saran Sasuke, pemuda itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk membantunya keluar dari kerumunan itu. Mereka bersusah payah mencari jalan untuk keluar. Tak lama kemudian mereka telah berhasil menerobos keluar.

Mengingat jumlah murid KHS yang sangat banyak, mereka tidak ingin lama-lama berada di situ. Jika mereka masih di situ sampai 10 menit lagi, mereka akan kembali masuk ke dalam kerumunan murid-murid.

Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas mereka, kelas 2-1.

"Oi, _teme_!" seru Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Hn. Ada apa, _dobe_?" tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Kau jenius bisa tetap di peringkat pertama!" puji Naruto.

"_Arigato. _Tapi aku tidak memerlukan pujian darimu." kata Sasuke sedikit sombong.

"Apa-apaan kau, _teme_?!" Naruto menarik kerah seragam Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Lagipula itu hal yang sudah biasa, _dobe._" katanya lagi.

"Kau selalu saja sombong, Uchiha." gumam Sakura cukup pelan namun masih dapat didengar Sasuke.

"Apa kau iri padaku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menampakkan cengiran tipis.

"Aku tidak akan iri padamu. Dan satu lagi, biarkan aku sendiri!" tegas Sakura.

Detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah meninggalkan mereka dan masuk ke dalam kelas. Naruto hanya bisa melongo melihat reaksi Sakura.

"A-Aku baru ingat aku ada janji dengan Hinata. _Jaa, teme._" ucap Naruto yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura sudah duduk dan berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. Ino, sahabatnya, dibuat bingung oleh perilakunya.

"Hei, jidat. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino sambil mendekati Sakura.

"Mengerjakan soal." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Mengerjakan soal? Buat apa? Pelajaran kan belum di mulai lagi." Ino heran oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Biar saja." Sakura berhenti mengerjakan soal sebentar dan menatap mata Ino. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, Ino?"

"Tentu saja."

"Begini, aku ingin fokus belajar. Tolong biarkan aku sendiri selama beberapa waktu, _ne?_" pinta Sakura.

"Hah? Kalau begitu maumu, ya sudah." kata Ino pasrah.

"_Arigato_." Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

Ia telah bertekad akan lebih fokus belajar agar ia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Sakura akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencapai itu.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam dan tertutup. Beberapa temannya menjadi bingung dan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa pun selain membiarkannya.

Sakura mengabaikan semua pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan untuk me-_reject _telpon dari teman-temannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau diganggu. Atau bisa dibilang ia sedikit agak berlebihan.

Gadis itu pernah nyaris pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Namun ia tetap berkata bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Ino menjadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

"_Daijōbu, ka_?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"_Daijoubu._" jawab Sakura santai.

Walaupun ia menjawab begitu, wajahnya tetap terlihat pucat. Jujur saja, ia memang merasa sedikit pusing.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura? Dari kemarin wajahmu selalu terlihat pucat." tanya Ino lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." ucap Sakura meyakinkan Ino sambil membuat senyuman agar ia percaya.

"Aku tahu itu adalah senyum palsu, Saku. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar dan hari Sabtu kau ikut kami ke rumah Sasuke-kun?" usul Ino.

"Ke rumah Uchiha itu? Untuk apa?"

"Aku, Naruto, dan Hinata mau ke sana untuk belajar bersama. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Hn.. Baiklah." ucap Sakura pada akhirnya.

"_Yosh!_ Jam setengah delapan pagi, ya." pesan Ino.

Setelah berkata begitu, Ino pergi entah ke mana. Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia tidak begitu suka belajar berkelompok. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak bisa menolak ajakkan sahabatnya.

_Ya sudahlah. Sepertinya menarik juga._ pikir Sakura.

Detik berikutnya ia heran sendiri.

_Eh, apanya yang menarik? Belajar di rumah Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak menarik! Kenapa tadi aku bilang sepertinya itu menarik? _batinnya.

"Hooaamm..." Sakura menguap lalu perlahan membuka matanya.

Ia terkejut karena sinar matahari sudah masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

_Kami-sama! Sudah jam 7?! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan? Aku harus cepat-cepat._ pikir Sakura.

Sakura segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa potong pakaian lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna pink dan kaus bergambar _cherry_.

"_Ohayo, kaa-san_." Ucap Sakura ketika ia menemui Mebuki, ibunya, di ruamg makan.

"_Ohayo, _Saku-chan. Ayo sarapan dulu, makanannya sudah siap." tawar Mebuki.

"_Ha'i_." kata Sakura.

Gadis itu pun mulai mengambil makanan dan duduk di meja makan. Kedua orang tuanya juga ikut menyantap sarapan bersamanya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, _kaa-san, tou-san._" Kata Sakura pada orangtuanya saat ia sudah mau berangkat.

"Iya. Hati-hati, Saku. _Jaa na~_" pesan Mebuki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan ibunya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Untunglah hari ini cuacanya cerah, jadi ia tidak perlu membawa payung.

'_Kuso. Aku pasti telat.'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte bis dekat rumahnya. Ia harap ia belum ketinggalan bis berikutnya.

'_Tunggu, aku kan bukan ke sekolah. Siapa yang peduli jika aku terlambat?' _pikirnya.

Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak peduli jika ia terlambat atau tidak. Yang penting nanti dia datang ke sana.

Tak lama setelah itu, sebuah bis berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Biasanya, bis itu tidak akan menunggu sampai ada penumpang. Intinya, Sakura harus mempercepat langkahnya kembali agar tidak ketinggalan bis.

"_Matte, jii-san_." ucap Sakura agak kencang sehingga terdengar oleh sang supir bis.

"Sakura-chan. Mau ke mana kau pagi-pagi begini?" tanya supir itu.

"Hanya ke rumah teman." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis pada supir tersebut.

Supir bis itu sudah mengenal Sakura karena setiap pagi Sakura menaiki bis yang ia supiri untuk ke sekolah.

"Aku turun di sini saja, _jii-san._" ucap Sakura.

"Tepat di depan belokan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha?" tanya supir itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "_Arigato, jii-san._"

Pintu bis langsung menutup kembali setelah gadis itu turun.

Sakura berjalan ke depan gerbang Uchiha Mansion. Ia sudah pernah masuk ke dalam _mansion_ itu. Mansion sangat besar dan mewah. Di sekitarnya terdapat taman sakura dan kolam ikan.

Ting.. Tong..

Sakura memencet bel yang ada di situ. Beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang membukakan pintu. Itu adalah salah satu _ butler _keluarga Uchiha, Kabuto.

"_Ohayogozaimasu._ Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kabuto ramah.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, temannya Sasuke Uchiha, aku ke sini karena ada undangan berlajar bersama." jelas Sakura singkat.

"Kau temannya Sasuke-sama? Silahkan masuk." Kabuto mempersilahkan Sakura memasuki area Uchiha Mansion.

Kabuto membimbing Sakura menuju ke _mansion_ utama. Jarak antara pintu gerbang dan _mansion_ tidak jauh, namun lumayan juga.

"Haruno-san, silahkan masuk. Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu di perpustakaan." kata Kabuto sambil membukakan pintu _mansion_.

"_Ha'i. Arigato, _Kabuto-san." Ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum pada Kabuto dan memasuki _mansion._

Kabuto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Ia memang hanya bertugas di luar _mansion_ atau di sekitar taman Uchiha Mansion.

Belum lama setelah Sakura masuk, seorang _maid_ datang menyambutnya.

"_Ohayogozaimasu. _Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" tanya Shion, _maid _tersebut.

"Ano.. Aku Sakura Haruno, temannya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku datang ke sini untuk belajar bersama." jelas Sakura.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama sudah menunggu di perpustakaan. Beberapa orang lainnya juga sudah datang. Mari saya antarkan ke sana." tawar Shion.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia berjalan mengikuti Shion menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia merasa kagum terhadap Shion. Gadis yang kira-kira umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya itu mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata yang indah.

Sudah sejak lama ia tahu bahwa keluarga Uchiha mempunyai beberapa _maid _dengan paras cantik dan manis. Tapi ia tidak mengira akan akan gadis yang umurnya tidak beda jauh dengannya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Shion mengetuk pintu perpustakaan begitu mereka sampai di depannya. Dari luar sudah bisa terdengar suara berisik Naruto. Sakura sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana suasana di dalam sana.

_Kita tidak mungkin akan benar-benar belajar._ pikir Sakura.

"Hn?" gumam seseorang yang membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke-sama, ini teman anda." Shion menunding Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sakura, eh? Ya sudah, ayo masuk." ajak Sasuke.

"Um." ucap Sakura singkat sambil berjalan masuk.

"Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, panggil saja." pesan Shion kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Tempat itu sangat besar jika disebut sebagai sebuah perpustakaan. Ada beratus-ratus buku tersusun rapi dalam beberapa rak besar.

"Hei, jidat!" sapa Ino ketika melihat Sakura datang.

"_Ohayo, minna._" gadis pink itu menyapa balik semua orang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang." canda Ino.

"Aku pasti datang. Aku kan sudah janji." ucap Sakura mencari alasan.

"Ya sudah. Duduk saja di sebelah Ino." perintah Naruto.

Sakura menuruti Naruto dan ia duduk di sebelah Ino.

"Hey, habis ujain, jalan-jalan ke taman hiburan, yuk!" usul Naruto.

"Ya. Itu ide bagus. Aku ikut!" Ino langsung setuju.

"K-kalau ka-kalian berdua ikut, a-aku juga i-ikut.." kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Kalian ini bagaimana? Pikirkan dulu ujian." protes Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ikut ya tidak usah ikut, _teme. _Biar kami saja yang pergi." bela Naruto.

"Lagipula sebluan lalu kan baru saja ada pengumuman peringkat untuk ujian mid-semester." tambah Sakrua.

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Sakura. Dua bulan lagi kita ujian kenaikan kelas. Dan dua bulan itu sangat singkat." kata Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku yakin sebagian dari kalian tidak akan mendapat nilai yang cukup." ucap Sasuke dingin dan terkesan sedikit menghina.

"Apa maksudmu, _teme?!_" bentak Naruto tidak terima.

"Santai saja, _dobe._ Aku kan tidak bilang bahwa kau pasti tidak naik kelas." elak Sasuke.

"Bisakah kalian diam? Kita datang ke sini untuk belajar, bukan untuk ribut." Sakura menengahi kedua pemuda itu yang akan bertangkar.

Seketika mereka langsung diam. Tidak ada yang berani menghadapi Sakura bila sedang _bad-mood _seperti ini. Bahkan Sasuke pun tidak. Ia paling malas berurusan dengan gadis yang dianggapnya cerewet dan menyebalkan.

Pukul 12:00

"_Teme, _aku lapar." rengek Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ya sudah. Makan saja." jawab Sasuke seenaknya.

"Tapi kan tidak ada makanan." kata Naruto lesu.

"Sa-Sakura-chan.." panggil Hinata pada gadis pink yang ada di sebelahnya.

Semua orang menoleh ke arah suara Hinata. Mereka melihat Sakura tertidur dengan kepala di atas meja. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merah.

"Saku.. Sakura.." Ino mencoba membangunkan Sakura dengan mengguncangkan pundaknya.

Ia yang merasa penasaran pada wajah merah sahabatnya itu menyentuh jidatnya. Ino terkejut ketika jidat Sakura terasa sangat panas saat ia menyentuhnya.

"Dia demam." Ino memberitahu yang lain.

"_HE?!_" seru Naruto kaget.

"Dia juga tidak mungkin kita suruh pulang." kata Ino khawatir.

"Apa di rumahnya ada orang? Kalau ada aku antar saja dan kau menemani dia di sana." usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana dengan kalian yang di sini? Tidak mungkin kalian tetap di sini selama Sasuke mengantar kami." kata Ino.

"Jangan pedulikan kita. Kita tidak akan ke mana-mana, kok." ujar Naruto.

"Kau harus memegang janjimu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke agak ragu.

"Pasti." Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak akan lama-lama. Ayo, Ino." perintah Sasuke pada Ino.

"Bagaimana caranya kita membawa Sakura ke mobilmu?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan menggendongnya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke mengangkat badan Sakura dan menggendongnya ala _bridal-style. _Ino membereskan buku-buku Sakura. Kemudian ia mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan dan ia membukakan pintu untuk pemuda itu.

Di mobil, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di kursi sebelah kursi pengemudi. Sementara itu, Ino terpaksa duduk di belakang. Gadis itu dapat melihat dengan jelas raut khawatir di wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang karena tidak mau Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, mereka sempat terjebak dalam kemacetan. Ternyata itu hanya disebabkan oleh kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi. Untung saja ada petugas yang mengatur lalu lintas.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Ino turun dari mobil sambil mencari kunci rumah sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sudah berdiri di samping Ino sambil menggendong Sakura.

Setelah berhasil menemukan kuncinya, mereka pun masuk. Ino menunjukkan di mana letak kamar Sakura. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau yakin kau bisa mengurusnya?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia sudah mau pulang.

"Ya. Jangan khawatir. Sakura akan baik-baik saja." kata Ino.

Sasuke mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Ino bersama Sakura.

To Be Continued..

Author's note:

Yokatta nee~ Akhirnya selesai satu chapter.. Chapter selanjutnya akan di-update secepatnya, ya.. Mohon Kritik dan Saran-nya di kotak Review.. No flame ya.. RnR, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Genius**

Diclaimer

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

This story belongs to Matsukata Sakura

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : OOC (Out of Character), Typo(s)

Don't Like, Don't Read!

Happy reading, minna~

.

.

Chapter 2

Sakura sudah sembuh dari sakitnya. Ia sudah bersekolah seperti biasa lagi. Namun, ia tetap tidak mau merubah kebiasaannya. Ia tetap belajar dengan serius dan sama sekali tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

Kalau sekarang, Ino sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dua minggu lagi ujian akhir akan dimulai. Ia sendiri sering berkunjung ke rumah Sakura untuk bertanya tentang ini itu. Sakura sampai heran karena hampir tiap hari Ino datang ke rumahnya.

Naruto beberapa kali mengajak untuk belajar bersama lagi. Namun Sakura selalu menolaknya. Bahkan ia akan tetap menolak jika Ino yang mengajaknya. Alasannya, tentu saja karena ia ingin lebih fokus.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sekian dulu untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa belajar untuk ujian akhir, ya." pesan Kakashi, wali kelas mereka.

"_Ha'i, sensei_." jawab semuanya serentak.

"Hn. _Jaa._" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"_Arigato, sensei._" ucap murid-murid kelas itu serentak.

Kelas mulai rame setelah Kakashi keluar dari kelas. Tak ada yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Semuanya berjalan-jalan ke tempat teman mereka.

"Yo, _teme!_" seru Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto nyaris hafal dengan jawaban Sasuke tiap kali ia menyapa pemuda itu. Ia hanya memutar mata bosan dan duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hei. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba membujuk Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Membujuk untuk apa?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya.

"Kita ingin membuat Sakura santai sebentar sebelum ujian akhir." jelas Naruto.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _dobe._" decih Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku tahu datang padamu adalah ide yang salah." kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi.

Sasuke yang tidak tahu-menahu kenapa Naruto repot-repot datang padanya hanya untuk memintanya melakukan hal tidak jelas itu hanya terdiam. Belakangan ini, ia juga jadi sering memikirkan Sakura. Sebegitunya kah Sakura ingin mengalahkannya?

Sasuke melamun memikirkan hal itu. Sampai Sakura datang dan duduk di depannya.

"Hei, Sasuke. _Daijoubu?_" tanya Sakura kepadanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya. Sementara itu, tahu-tahu Kurenai, guru pelajaran selanjutnya, sudah memasuki kelas.

"_Konnichiwa_." sapa Kurenai kepada semua murid saat memasuki kelas.

"_Konnichiwa mou, sensei_." jawab semua murid kelas itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Kurenai langsung memulai pelajaran. Untungnya ia tidak melihat Sasuke yang masih melamun di belakang sana.

"Psst.. Sasuke, Kurenai-sensei sudah datang." bisik Sakura masih mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Apa, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara agak keras ketika ia tersadar.

Semua murid termasuk Kurenai mendengar suara Sasuke dan langsung menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Naruto tertawa melihat wajah bingung Sasuke.

"Hahahahahaha.." semuanya menjadi ikut tertawa.

Sasuke harus menahan malu karena kejadian itu. Semburat _pink _yang sangat tipis muncul di kedua pipi Sasuke. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah datar khas-nya.

"Apa kau melamun, Uchiha? Datanglah ke ruang guru saat istirahat nanti." perintah Kurenai.

"_Ha'i, sensei._" jawab Sasuke dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

oOo

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Murid-murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

"Aku ikut ke kantin, _teme?_" ajak Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku kan harus ke ruang guru." tolak Sasuke.

"O iya. Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri." tawa Naruto.

"_Urusai._" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat cemberut sejak Kurenai menyuruhnya untuk datang ke ruang guru. Sakura jadi merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu. Ia lah yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya dan kemudian ia membuatnya malu. Tapi Sasuke tidak akan merasa malu jika ia tidak melontarkan kalimat itu dengan suara agak keras.

"Hei, Saku. Sudahlah, kejadian yang tadi bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." kata Ino menghibur Sakura seolah ia tahu apa yang sedang Sakura pikirkan.

"Kau benar, Ino. Lagipula itu kan salahnya berbicara sekeras itu waktu ada Kurenai-sensei."

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir begitu. Mau ke perpustakaan?" ajak Ino.

"Ya. Ide bagus." ucap Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Ino sudah tahu kebiasaan Sakura, yaitu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan.

oOo

Sakura tidak hanya belajar di sekolah, tapi ia juga belajar di rumah. Belajar adalah prioritas utama bagi gadis itu. Ia tidak mau ada hal yang menghalanginya untuk belajar. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya. Ia baru keluar kamar saat makan malam.

"Sakura-chan, kamu harus istirahat sebentar. Nanti kamu sakit lagi." saran Mebuki dari depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar suara ibunya hanya bisa mendesah kesal. Selalu saja begitu, ibunya terus-terusan menyuruhnya beristirahat padahal ujian sudah semakin dekat.

"Iya, _kaa-san._" sahut Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Gadis itu mencoba menuruti saran Mebuki. Ia meletakkan bukunya di meja belajar dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Yang benar saja, meskipun berulang kali ia berkata kalau ia tidak lelah, faktanya ia sangat lelah. Matanya langsung terpejam begitu saja.

_Mungkin aku akan tidur sebentar dan setelah itu lanjut belajar lagi, _pikir Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan mencoba masuk ke alam mimpi.

_Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!_

Ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidurnya bergetar. Tampaknya ada seseorang yang menelepon. Telepon masuk itu sukses menggagalkan acara tidur Sakura. Gadis itu melihat layar ponselnya untuk melihat siapa yang menelepon.

_Ino's Calling..._

Begitulah tulisan yang tertara di layar ponsel Sakura. Sebenarnya ia malas mengangkat telepon dari sahabat _blonde_-nya itu, namun siapa tahu telepon kali ini penting.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

'_Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan?'_

"Ya. Ada apa, Ino?"

'_Tumben sekali kau menjawab telepon dariku. Begini, besok kau ada di rumah tidak?'_

"Aku selalu ada di rumah. Memangnya kenapa?"

'_Kita akan mengadakan les di rumahmu. Aku, Naruto, Sai, dan Hinata akan datang.'_

"Sudah kuduga. Sasuke tidak ikut?"

'_Tidak. Katanya ia mau belajar sendiri di rumah. Lagipula, bukankah kau lebih senang kalau tidak ada Sasuke-kun?'_

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas dan muncul semburat tipis di kedua pipinya. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Ino. Buat apa ia menyanyakan apa Uchiha itu ikut atau tidak. Memang lebih baik jika ia tidak ikut.

'_Sakura-chan? Apa kau masih di situ?'_

"Eh? Ya, aku masih di sini. Baiklah besok kalian bisa datang ke rumahku. Bagaimana kalau jam 8?"

'_Memang kita maunya jam segitu. Ya sudah, jaa.'_

"_Jaa_."

_Klik_

Sakura menutup ponselnya setelah Ino selesai berbicara. Ia kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Besok teman-temannya akan datang, termasuk Naruto. Jadi besok kemungkinan rumahnya akan menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

oOo

Tak terasa, ujian akhir akan dimulai tiga hari lagi. Semua siswa belajar dengan serius karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau tinggal kelas. Tak ada lagi yang masih bermain basket atau futsal di lapangan sepulang sekolah. Yang ada hanya mereka yang menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sebentar di perpustakaan sebelum pulang.

Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai murid terpintar malah masih santai-santai. Ia sama sekali belum mulai belajar. Ia baru akan belajar sehari sebelum ujian berlangsung. Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya ia tetap akan menempati peringkat pertama.

Mengetahui hal itu membuat Sakura makin kesal. Sejak tahun pertama mereka di Konoha High School, Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun mengalahkan pemuda itu. Sakura kadang heran dengan otak Sasuke. Tak jarang ia tidur pada saat pelajaran, namun anehnya ia tetap bisa mengerjakan setiap tugas dan ulangan.

"_Yosh!_ Semuanya sudah siap. Pensil, pulpen, kartu ujian dan papan alas ujian." ucap Sakura ketika ia mengecek perlengkapan yang hendak ia bawa saat ujian.

Gadis bersurai pink itu meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajarnya. Berhubung ini sudah malam, ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Sakura segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian tidur. Kemudian ia naik ke ranjangnya dan mematikan lampu.

oOo

"_Ohayo, _jidat!" sapa Ino saat ia baru memasuki kelas.

"_Ohayo mou._ Kau sudah belajar kan, _pig?_" balas Sakura.

"Pasti. Aku tidak mau ada nilai jelek lagi." jawab Ino yakin.

Sakura dan Ino berada di satu ruang ujian, tapi duduk cukup berjauhan. Ino duduk di depan dekat pintu, sedangkan Sakura duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Dan perlu diingat, bukan suatu hal yang mengejutkan jika Sasuke datang dan langsung duduk di depan Sakura. Daridulu Sasuke memang selalu duduk di depan Sakura karena absen mereka yang berdekatan.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid yang masih berada di luar kelas segera berhamburan masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Ino yang sendari tadi di tempat Sakura pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya. Pelajaran pertama yang akan diujikan adalah Matematika. Sakura tidak begitu khawatir karena ia sudah sangat menguasai materinya.

Seorang guru berambut perak mencuat ke atas memasuki kelas. Betapa leganya murid-murid di kelas itu mengetahui bahwa Kakashi adalah pengawas ujian mereka. Sebab, Kakashi sering tidur kalau sedang mengawasi ujian. Jadi anak-anak yang kurang bisa Matematika bisa dengan leluasa menyontek saat Kakashi tidur.

"Baiklah, silahkan oper lembar jawab ke belakang. Jika kalian sudah menerima lembar jawab, silahkan isi identitas kalian." jelas Kakashi.

Para murid mulai mengoper lembar jawab itu ke teman di belakang mereka. Beberapa sudah mulai mengisi identitasnya. Bahkan ada yang mengisi jawaban soal tanpa menunggu soal dibagikan. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sudah frustasi sebelum ujian dimulai.

Tak lama setelah semua lembar jawab dioperkan ke semua murid, Kakashi membagikan lembar soal. Bel tanda ujian dimulai pun berbunyi. Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

oOo

Setelah perjuangan yang berat, ujian akhir pun selesai. Sekarang adalah saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu. Hari ini akan ada pengumuman peringkat dan pembagian rapor. Sakura sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk menghindari kerumunan anak-anak yang melihat peringkat mereka.

"Hei!" seru Ino ketika melihat Sakura berdiri di depan papan pengumuman.

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa mereka belum memasang pengumumannya?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang papan kosong di depannya.

"_Baka. _Bel masuk saja belum berbunyi. Mereka pasti akan memasang pengumumannya saat sudah banyak murid yang datang." jelas Ino sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Ino. Bukan karena pengumuman yang belum dipasang, tapi karena ia dikatai _baka _oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan, Ino melihat Tsunade berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia membawa sebuah gulungan yang diyakini oleh Ino sebagai pengumuman yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Sakura.

"_Ohayo, _Yamanaka, Haruno. Kalian datang pagi sekali." sapa Tsunade.

"_Ohayo, sensei. _Hahahaa, hanya kebenaran saja." ucap Sakura sambil tertawa agak canggung.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ini pengumuman peringkatnya. Sasuke Uchiha menempati peringkat pertama lagi untuk angkatan kalian. Dia benar-benar tidak terkalahkan." kata Tsunade berbasa-basi sambil memasang pengumuman tersebut.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi muram. Ia yakin ia sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meraih peringkat pertama dan mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha. Tapi ternyata ia gagal. Yang membuatnya semakin kesal adalah ia berada persis di bawah Sasuke dengan selisih nilai hanya dua poin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan?" tanya Ino yang melihat kilatan marah di mata Sakura.

"Y-Ya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Ino." ajak Sakura.

Ino mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan pergi dengan kepala menunduk. Ia yakin sahabatnya ini benar-benar kecewa dengan hasil ujian itu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang bertubuh kekar menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku." kata orang itu.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang tersebut. Benar saja, ia adalah Sasuke. Sekarang pemuda itu sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sakura mengabaikannya dengan hendak melanjutkan berjalan pergi.

"Kurasa kau pasti tahu mengapa aku dibilang jenius oleh semua orang, kan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Iya, Tuan Sok Pintar. Sudahlah jangan ganggu aku." kata Sakura ketus.

Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba memegang tangannya seolah mencegahnya untuk tidak berjalan pergi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sakura tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau juga seorang jenius. Kau mau tahu kenapa?" ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan berbicara tentang itu lagi. Aku—"

"Kau jenius karena kau telah berhasil mencuri hati seorang Uchiha, Sakura." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan kalimat yang langsung membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

Iris _emerald _itu membulat sempurna akibat perkataan Uchiha yang satu itu. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas dan ada sebuah perasaan aneh mengalir di hatinya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat dan mengecup keningnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berdebar semakin cepat. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Y-Ya." jawab Sakura sangat pelan sehingga dapat dibilang bahwa ia membisikkan jawabannya.

"Hn. _Arigato._"

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**Fine**

.

.

A/N:

Yokatta.. akhirnya bisa update juga. Biarpun udah malem, tapi aku usahain update hari ini. Sebenernya sih udah gak bisa dibilang hari ini soalnya udah tanggal 2 nih. Hehehe..

Arigato buat yang udah setia menunggu chapter ini. Semoga ending-nya memuaskan ya..

Mind to review?


End file.
